User talk:Christhewalrus
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Selina Kyle! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MakeShift (talk) 22:11, October 7, 2019 (UTC) STOP VANDALISING You were right about my talk comment, not about the way you did it without giving a reason. Now stop vandalising the articles as I already told you --ElChOrC (talk) 04:25, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Deleting user talk page?? Big 'no-no' Since when are people allowed to hide their misdoings? As for asking the admin, I've already asked them to check on your systematic contribution erasing, because it's 90% of what you do, even before you started vandalising Stop trying to erase the trace of your valadism Dude, drop it already ElChOrC (talk) 01:49, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey there, I'd ask that in future you go about mass-reverting edits with a bit more class. While I agree LGBT+ characters don't necessarily need to be categorised, the fact that you just went and changed them all with no discussion, as should've been done, as well as removing talk page messages, which should not be done, makes it seem as if you simply have no respect for common decency, or best practice. Consider this a warning, as we all want to edit in peace. —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:35, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Response Pardon me if this sounds rude but did you happen to actually read what that user put on the talk page for Etta Candy? It was a rant about the "blackification" and "gayification" of the character and that's not (to my understanding) what the talk pages are for because they are supposed to be places to discuss changes to articles, not to rant about political issues. I also tried explaining to the user that we don't categorize sexuality but they would only keep calling me a vandal when really they were the "vandals" so there was little I could do. If you ask me I handled was very "decent" because I had messaged you previously and got no response, so I did my best to keep it under control. So sorry that reverting BLATANT vandalism and sending messages to the user explaining why (and using edit summaries as well) his/her edits weren't needed was "grossly negligent". Have the NICEST day :) RE: Response I've already told you you were right about the talk page (but you deleted it; don't worry, it's up there again), yet you didn't give reasons for your deletion. Had you done so, nothing of this would've happened. There's a reason why, when undoing changes, you have a summary box to fill. I checked your "contributions." You barely even try to justify your actions, which are, in most cases, deletions of someone else's contributions (this is what MakeShift means with "mass-reverting edits"). As for your alleged "messages to the user" (more like threats, actually) and your edit summaries, they all came after I''' told '''you to stop. Don't act all white-knighty and acknowledge the misdoings you keep trying to hide. --ElChOrC (talk) 02:19, December 22, 2019 (UTC) This talk is not yours It belongs to the wiki. Tampering with it is vandalism. Quit it! Stop vandalising my user page Admin has already been warned --ElChOrC (talk) 03:21, December 22, 2019 (UTC) RE: Stop adding garbage to my page I'm not adding anything to your page, just preventing you from erasing things you are not supposed to erase. The talk page is not yours, it belongs to the wiki, no matter whose name is on it. --ElChOrC (talk) 05:35, December 23, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: Your user page, that you can edit freely. This is a talk page Edit warring While it's your talk page, it is others' way to contact you, so you don't have the right to simply remove messages, unless of course it's blatant abuse or the like. The comment on Etta Candy's talk page was unnecessary, I'll agree, but edit warring, as you've consistently done, is very much grossly negligent. It clogs up the recent changes, it clogs up a page's revision history, and it's simply just an act of being a nuisance. The user was only acting logically, and you could have had a simple discussion if edit summaries very clearly weren't working. —MakeShift (talk · ) 08:49, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Edit Warring I'm simply trying to remove his messages accusing me of vandalism, because it's something I haven't done, which iswhy I'm removing them. The messages are also an old issue which has been resolved already, so there isn't a need for them. I told them several times that I was getting rid of the messages because they weren't needed and they were basically just harassing me in them and accusing ME of being a vandal, which I wasn't. If there is an ACTUAL new issue brought up they can absolutely message me here but those old, accusatory, false, messages really are nothing but slanderous eyesores. RE: Re:Edit Warring Excuse me? You did vandalise, even if you were right with the talk page, and then, after I told you to stop reverting edits with no given reason, you accused me of vandalising, as you can see in my talk page. Then I told you that you were right about the talk page, I can recognise my mistake, but that the way you did it was wrong, you cannot just go reverting edits just because. Neither can you delete messages from your talk page. And don't lie saying you only deleted my alleged harassment (telling you you cannot make those deletions), because you also deleted MakeShift's warning, and "you don't have the right to simply remove messages." Btw, you didn't say you were deleting my messages because they weren't needed, but, even after I had already told you you are not allowed to delete them, you said, and I quote, "it's my talk page, it'll say what i want it to, so please buzz and be a pest elsewhere, thanks." (02:42, December 22, 2019) Then I came to call your sh*t, as I'm doing right now, as you blatantly lie. And finally, to tell you to stop vandalising my user and talk pages, which you conveniently failed to mention here. There's nothing false in my messages, nor should the footprints of your misdoings be erased. You did behave vandal-like while erasing edits with no given reason, you did delete even an admin warning for this talk page, which you aren't allowed to do, and you did vandalise both my user and talk page. So I'm messaging you again, for this new issue: STOP LYING. And I'm again re-adding what you are not allowed to delete, which is basically vandalising. Merry Christmas. --ElChOrC (talk) 21:16, December 24, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: If you continue lying and hiding. I'll continue coming You are not allowed to delete these messages Stop vandalising this talk page once and for all. ElChOrC (talk) 02:53, December 27, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: Maybe Darkmaster345 didn't tell you when you did the exact same thing to him (systematically reverting edits, and then blanking your talk page within a minute of him asking you to stop) on December 17th, but I've already told you SEVERAL times, MakeShift has told you as well. Yet you continue to claim these messages can be erased "because they are not needed" (which is not a valid reason to delete them, and they are obviously needed, since you keep ignoring them), because this page is yours and it will say what you want it to say (which is not), or because they are slandering (which is a blatant lie). You do know you cannot do this, so stop blanking your user's talk page. I don't want to have to continuously be writing here, so stop.